Hackers (names and images)
WHY is this page important enough to be created? '' For Demonization, Exohda Cody, and ExodaAzuro to be able to view a list of hackers and what they do. ''List of Known Hackers: : BobaFettyWapp Lives up to his name because he can fly around the map with jetpack and a raygun shooting people, he also changes the music and puts lifestyle. PlantationOwner8768 turns everyone in the lobby black and gives them punish YoNigOsama Wipes out everyones inventory and gives them suicide vest NiggerMan he give to all punish BannedForeverM8 he's like to Banned4LifeNein (he give to all punish) dedoood (not dangerous but hacked the poker) gave elitedopeboy23 admin and the name jesus DevDays He wiped a lot of people's inventories on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, guess you can say this was his Christmas Gift. need report now SquidKiller823 (details) picu321 (details) Col123456789 He dropped presents from the sky on Christmas, in those presents would either be a rare ore or a weapon. no report him now 0urmineteam (detials) VBrandonRulesV He can give the ability to fly, he kills people via hacks, and he even freezes or punishes people. soldierb0y09 He fly and make the invisibly TheBossOfTheShadow (details) IceScripter BO$$ (his hacker name) he got the poker thebeast6045 He kept freezing people and using hacks to change them into inappropriate states. felipelklr (calls him/herself "Super man", uses god mode, speed hack, and jump hack where you jump and god hack reidnick (MAJOR HACKER, uses fly hack and uses kill hack where he uses his sword but he only has to hit a person 1 time to lower them to super low health so when he hits them again he can kill them. He also put on music, and does much more hacks. He even had a Hematite drop party. He should be banned and get the Perma-banned badge ASAP. More pictures in the description because the gallery is getting too full.) joshloume (First hit takes to 1 health, next kills. Can rapid fire arrows and move at normal walkspeed holding bow.) poolcool222 (Calls himself Angel. Has the same abilities as EliteDopeBoy23.) SFGOwnerglados (1 hit kills. Has unlimited health. Kicks users.) blackopsjp (Turns invisible. Not the laggy one where you're still but moving, but the one where you say ":invisible (username)" one. He heals highly quick, and you're allowed to see his face and weapon when he takes it out. H5H10 He somehow managed to change the message that pops up whenever someone becomes king or when the outpost is taken. MrHaxorIsHere Kills people via Admin Commands, even if they're on his own team. XSAWMOOX (Switches teams then kills everyone while others can't hit him. TheUltimateBotch (Uses invisible hacks plus lag switches. Proof : ☀https://gyazo.com/1e9a5e8b7bc6d3318e241b22f4e3e05c Sorry if the image is bad. I had to take a screenshot of it through the kingdom wall.) XSAWMOOX (Switches teams then kills everyone while others can't hit him.) ReturnOfEbolaRiver Watch list afu0000 (hes saying he'l kick you from the server) manscan He apparently knows how to fly.... (see picture) ekweji removed pink hair if it happens again or any other types of hacks hes banned, has infinite hp. EliteDopeBoy23 (cleared atm post if anything changes) XSAWMOOX (Switches teams then kills everyone while others can't hit him. Arkhalisss Please post anymore hackers you come across/know of. Images: Please post images along with the hackers as proof that the players being accused of hacking are indeed hacking. Pictures of Hacker Proof If you encounter a hacker doing what they do, take a picture of the hacker and what they're doing and add it here. File:RobloxScreenShot02062016 155642781.png File:RobloxScreenShot02132016 225543620.png File:1b346fc24229c958470e9e3993670770-0.png File:RobloxScreenShot02152016_094819682.png File:RobloxScreenShot02162016 220940147.png File:Screen Shot 2016-02-15 at 12.27.44 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 10.58.47 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 10.53.23 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 10.49.30 PM.png File:RobloxScreenShot02182016 162501691.png RobloxScreenShot02162016 115159411.png RobloxScreenShot02202016_214515951.png RobloxScreenShot12262015_221347008.png RobloxScreenShot01202016_072117241.png Hackss.png RobloxScreenShot02242016_165422907.png RobloxScreenShot02282016_182912305.png RobloxScreenShot02292016_133558423.png RobloxScreenShot02292016_140041020.png